


Missing You

by Idiotwithatardis



Series: Marvel One Shots (Requests Open.) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotwithatardis/pseuds/Idiotwithatardis
Summary: “Not a call, not a text message, not even a fucking letter. Stupid Fury, stupid mission, stupid, handsome, amazing Steve” Tony muttered to himself. Dammit no focus on work, not on Steve, work work, work. Tony forced himself to look back at the schematics on the screen but it was no use all he could focus on was the ache in his chest. He stood up and walked around the workshop, yawning. It was another night he was spending without sleep. He could hear Steve’s voice in his head, the disapproving frown that he would do anything to make disappear. It was unfair because It wasn’t even his fault technically. It was all Steve’s fault really.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first stony work. its set before civil war and endgame. I hope you enjoy this shameless fluff. If you have any requests for one-shots, be that pairings or reader inserts comment here or message me on my tumblr (Yes i still cling on) @lowtidesandlonelywriting.

Tony sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he looked at the plans for what felt like the hundredth time.

This was the fourth night in a row he had spent working on fixing and improving the suit. He was currently trying to reinforce the chest plate after it was torn off him like it was fucking papier mâché during the fight. “Idiots always ruining my design.” Tony muttered shifting about some prototypes on the screen.

They were called out when some chemist believed he had found a cure for his cancer. Let’s just say the results weren’t pretty and it ended in a steroid fuelled maniac with super strength running around New York. He had already attacked and seriously injured a group of 25 tourists and killed 2 others. Tony and Steve were the first ones to initiate contact, Steve tried to talk sense and well….

 

////

_“Dr McKay, please come with us and we can reverse the effects. It’s not too late,” Steve’s only response was a car hurled at him knocking him back._

_“Well we tried to play nice.” Tony flew in knocking the doctor back with repulsors. “Cap you okay?” Tony struggled not to run over to Steve, they had agreed to stay professional on missions._

_Steve groaned standing up “Apart from being bulldozed with a car, perfect,” He smiled at Steve’s response._

_He turned around just in time to see the doctor hurtling towards him, he grabbed Tony like a rag-doll, pulling apart his chest plate like it was nothing. Then he felt the sharp stab of pain in his head, the ground beneath his back and the warning signals going off in the suit indicated the breach. He opened his eyes to see Bruce or rather the hulk taking on the doctor. He stood up or at least tried to but immediately fell back to the ground, his vision going dark._

_The next thing he knew he was in a shield hospital surrounded by doctors._

_“All this for me, I’m flattered,” He said with a groan. He felt eyes on him and turned to Steve._

_Tony tried to give Steve a reassuring smile but the other man flinched before standing up and walking out of the medical bay. Tony watched him leave with a sigh._

_Luckily, he was only held on for a few more hours before he was allowed to leave, it did take a lot of swearing and a of bargaining though. He walked back to his floor, frowning when he saw Steve sitting on the couch. Slowly walking over and sitting next to Steve._

_“Hey. How did the battle go? I didn’t get a chance to talk to you, you ran out of the room so fast- “Tony stopped rambling when Steve stood up._

_“I thought-thought,” Steve’s voice cracked. “Christ Tony, I thought you were gone. You were lying there, you didn’t move, I yelled at you, I ran to you and you just lay there- “_

_Tony stood up and moved towards Steve. Wrapping his arms around the taller man “Shit Steve I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry please forgive, please I ca-can’t handle you hating me- “Tony was cut off by Steve wrapping strong arms around his waist._

_“Sweetheart I don’t hate you, I could never. I was just worried about you; I thought the worst but I don’t hate you.”_

_Tony sighed in relief hugging Steve tighter._

 

////

 

It was only a couple days later when Steve had been called away on a classified mission somewhere in Europe. Of course, Tony wasn’t allowed to know anything. This was due to the small teeny tiny incident that occurred when Tony travelled to Portugal to make sure Steve was okay after he was injured on a mission. After that a new rule was put in place to stop any further interference from Tony.

So now Tony had no idea where Steve was and even better no way to contact him. All Tony got were mission updates that told him Steve was uninjured but It wasn’t enough. He missed Steve; he always did but this was different. Of course, they weren’t joined at the hip, Steve went away every now and again and even when he was here Tony had meetings and upgrades to make so they spent time apart. But it was different now, he didn’t know where Steve was.

 

“Not a call, not a text message, not even a fucking letter. Stupid Fury, stupid mission, stupid, handsome, amazing Steve” Tony muttered to himself. Dammit no focus on work, not on Steve, work work, work. Tony forced himself to look back at the schematics on the screen but it was no use all he could focus on was the ache in his chest. He stood up and walked around the workshop, yawning. It was another night he was spending without sleep. He could hear Steve’s voice in his head, the disapproving frown that he would do anything to make disappear. It was unfair because It wasn’t even his fault technically. It was all Steve’s fault really.

 

Steve was a constant, he would bring Tony food when he was on a working binge, gently remind Tony when it was time to come to bed and force Tony away when he wouldn’t leave. Steve always seem to know when Tony needed a break, when he needed to be held even if Tony didn’t realise it himself.

But Steve wasn’t here now and Tony was forgetting to eat despite Jarvis’s constant nagging. He would work himself to the bone because without Steve he found it difficult to sleep. Nightmares would haunt him, keeping him from rest.

The tower felt empty, sure he had his friends, Peter was coming around more to talk to him and Pepper tried to make sure he was eating at least one meal a day but it wasn’t the same. He missed Steve’s smile, his open arms, his laugh, his voice. “Get a grip Stark,” he said aloud, god when did he become so needy.

Tony sat down again, picking up his notes and reading them over again. It was useless, the words just seem to blend together, moving around the page until they became one big blob of black ink. He threw the papers down with a groan and leaned on the desk.

He was so caught up in his own head he didn’t hear the doors open, he didn’t see Steve standing in the doorway watching him with worried eyes. It was only when he heard Steve’s sigh (he should really get that sigh trademarked) he turned around and saw Steve still dressed in his captain America suit. Tony immediately jumped up and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck pulling him down for a kiss. Steve made a small noise of surprise before kissing Tony back gently.

 

Steve smiled into the kiss pulling back. “If this is the welcome, I’m getting now then I should go away more often,” Tony responded with a whine

“No go away less, much less, how about never actually. Yeah, just stay here with me. All the time, think about how much time we could have, we could get through your lists” Steve listened to Tony’s rambling with a smile.

“What are you staring at?”

“Nothing sweetheart come on now, time for bed,” Steve said gently picking Tony with little effort. Tony in return gave a squeak fo surprise.

 “Steve you can’t just- I was working…” he whined, burying his face in Steve’s chest.

“It’ll still be there in the morning but for now rest.” Steve’s words held no room for argument and Tony sighed knowing he had lost the fight.

_**“The captain is right sir. It has been approximately 4 days you have gone with only an hour or two of rest.”** _

“Jarvis you snitch,” Tony grumbled. He could practically feel the worry coming off Steve.

“Tony, you promised you would look after yourself when I left.”

“I did! It’s not like I had no sleep and I took naps.”

Steve sighed in reply walking into the bedroom they shared. He placed Tony on the bed carefully then walked over to the dresser grabbing a long shirt and clean boxers for him and Tony. He passed the clothes to Tony before changing himself.

 

“Honey you don’t have to get all dressed up for me,” Tony purred, watching Steve before getting changed.

“None of that, you need sleep,” Despite his firm tone Steve couldn’t help the blush forming on his face.

“Sleep is boring, and I bet the mission has you all wound up…” Tony trailed off winking at Steve

“No way mister. Sleep.” Steve said as he climbed into bed, pulling the covers over the both of them.

“Who are you calling Mister,” Tony said with a laugh snuggling into Steve. He was prepared to argue more but the lack of sleep caught up to him and it was only a matter of minutes before he was asleep in Steve’s arms.

Steve watched Tony, content to have the man in his arms again. He didn’t know if it was just his own worries but the man felt skinnier. He would need to make sure he was eating properly now he was back. He closed his eyes and drifting off to sleep, holding Tony close. They both slept soundly the whole night, because they were both finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed. if anyone wants to request a one-shot or reader insert comment below or at my tumblr @lowtidesandlonelywriting.


End file.
